The overarching goal of the Emory ACE Research Training & Education Core (RT&EC) is to capitalize on ACE and associated resources, as well as web of relationships, to (a) promote educafion, training, and careers in autism and social neuroscience related areas of investigation, clinical practice and service, (b) disseminate best practices to and support primary care providers, and (c) disseminate relevant and empowering information to affected families and the community at large. The specific objectives of the RT&EC are 1: Translational Objective - To promote the integration of behavioral neuroscience and clinical science; 2: Clinical Science Objective - To promote the integration of clinical science and clinical pracfice, with a focus on pediatrics & allied professions as the locus of primary care, and as the gateway to eariy identificafion, eariy management and early intervenfion; 3: Communitv Objective - To promote tangible gains to the community at large, with focus on innovative and cost-effective practice tools and standards, under-served populafions, and populafion-based considerafions; 4: Bioethics Objective - To promote integration of bioethical considerations in research, clinical training and practice, and allocafion of potenfial scientific/medical benefits, regarding both individuals (child/family) and community groups (different sectors ofthe population). These objecfives will permeate our programmatic activifies in 4 key domains of operation: (1) Training and advancement of scientists and practifioners; (2) Establishment of research goals and priorifies, as well as allocation of resources; (3) Scientific study design and implementation; and (4) Disseminafion of information and benefits yielded by this community of science. Core leadership refiects the desired integration of autism and social neuroscience focus and the 4 objectives, with key personnel represenfing longstanding interests and unique accomplishments, and unrivaled access to Emory-wide resources, in each of the Core's objectives. Tools and procedures for Core functioning and effectiveness are established, including quality control mechanisms for quantification of ACE-wide productivity in research training & education. Core co-leaders will also serve as an Internal Advisory Committee to the ACE, acting through procedures established in the Administrative Core.